Far Too Young to Die
by Elna11
Summary: RE-WRITE OF 'MARRIED TO THE SHIPBUILDER'. A diary from the POV of Helen Andrews, wife of Thomas Andrews Jr., telling the (fictional) tale of their relationship and life! Please read! *hiatus for now*
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi again everyone! So, after nearly 3 years, I've decided to revise my old fanfiction 'Married to the Shipbuilder' and give it a new lease of life! Better writing, a few extra chapters and some improvements will hopefully make this a little bit better :) Once again, I am basing the story off of what is known of their actual relationship, and real events in history. The rest is down to my imagination. So, here we go again! I hope you enjoy :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Titanic, Thomas Andrews or anyone related to him. Obviously. Although based around some real life events, this story is fictional.**_

* * *

When people ask me of the most memorable moment of my life, this seems to be the first thought that surfaces. I will always think of this as the day my life changed... for better or for worse. At the risk of sounding too cliché, I'll let you be the judge of that... but I will forever hold this and the years that ensued in my heart as the best and most bitter-sweet time of my life.

The day that I am referring to is Christmas Day, in the year 1903. As was typical of my Mother, a party was to be thrown at the same time every year. Every year since my Father died, a large and exciting celebration was held, with lots of people, alcohol and activity. I think the reason for all of this was to fill the loneliness that my Father had left behind after his death in 1901. But I didn't think this then. I was 22, and my focus was on the good-looking gentlemen who would flock here every year. Some were here every year, some were just passing through, and some were 'old friends' who we hadn't seen since time immemorial.

Huddled round each other with a glass of champagne each, my friends and I inspected the interesting crowds dotted round the large room. The Harland's were in one corner of the room, chatting relentlessly to Mother. They were some of the old friends. There was one in that group, Henry, who was a few years older than me who I'd small-talked with numerous times throughout the evening. He had big ambitions and was planning on going abroad one day. I knew Mother would find him a suitable man for me to marry. That's probably what they were talking about right now.

"Henry had quite an interest in you then, eh?" One of the girls in my circle murmured.  
"I think he had more of an interest in sharing his thoughts on the future of architecture than his feelings about me." I laughed half-heartedly.  
"What about Mr. Andrews then?" She giggled like a little girl.  
"Who?"  
"Oh, that one over there." My eyes followed her finger to a small bunch of young men, engaged in conversation near the door. The one standing on the edge glanced momentarily up at me, and as he saw me looking, gave a small smile. I turned away, trying to conceal my ever-growing blush. Five times we made made little glances at each other that evening, but not a single word was spoken between us.  
I went to bed that night feeling giddy, both off the champagne I'd consumed and of the unexpected attention from the mysterious Mr. Andrews. Before slipping into a deep slumber, I made a mental note to inquire about him at some point. And maybe I'd finally be able to... learn a little more about him.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello! Next chapter up. A longer one this time! This is based off the first chapter of Married to the Shipbuilder.**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Titanic, Thomas Andrews or anyone related to him. Obviously.**_

* * *

_Spring, 1904_

The sound of my mother calling from outside my bedroom roused me from my sleep.

"Helen! Make sure you look your _very _best!"  
I groaned inaudibly as the blinding sunlight flooded in as Jane (my maid) threw open the curtains.  
"I suppose you'll be looking forward to your meeting today then?" She questioned, overly enthusiastic. I mumbled a small "no" in response. It was just another in the flurry of suitors Mother was constantly trying to make me marry. I suspect by now Mother had drained the entirety of Northern Ireland of prosperous single men to come and meet me! For a while after Father had died, my older brother, John Milne Barbour, had looked after us. But soon enough he had to leave with his wife Elise to look after and maintain the family business. And now Mother had gone from subtle encouragement to full out desperation for me to be married off. I was beginning to tire of it all. Sometimes it was hard to just muster up the strength to leave my bed in the morning.  
But none-the-less, I did, and was being fussed over to a whole new level. I combed through my long, curly auburn hair whilst Jane powdered my face an awful translucent white. I hated it. The fashion of the time was to have perfect, porcelain skin. Not perfect if you have a face full of freckles. Whilst my hair was being twisted into an elaborate 'do, Mother came bustling in, carrying a pretty dress of emerald green satin.

"Helen, I thought you might wear this today. It's more formal than any of your other day dresses, and I want you to make the best _dignified _impression on the young man I've invited. He's coming with his family, I happen to be well-acquainted with his parents." She explained, shooing Jane away and fiddling with my hair herself.

"Why, thank-you Mother, I'm sure I wouldn't be able to impress them in any of my other dresses." I smiled with false sweetness. Mother didn't comment upon my sarcasm, and pulled me up from the dressing table.

About half an hour later, I was tied into my corset and new dress. Finally, Mother left and I was able to catch my breath for a few minutes. In the mirror, I admired the way the skirt skimmed off my slender waist and the way the locket my Father gave me glistened in the rays of light. That way, I thought, he would still be with me in a way. As I was thinking of him, I heard the front door open, and I smoothed out the creases in the soft fabric of my dress before tip-toeing out onto the stair landing. I heard a flurry of unfamiliar voices, and as I crept down the old wooden staircase, I saw two men and a woman. The younger of the two men, to my disbelief, was the Mr. Andrews I had admired a few months previously. I presumed the others to be his parents, as they were talking happily away to Mother, about children, the weather, and what-not.

"And this is Helen, my youngest. I'm sorry I was unable to introduce her before." Mother raised her hand and gently tugged me to the bottom stair. I gave a polite smile at the trio.  
"Well, Elizabeth, should we continue through and allow these two to get to know each other? I'm sure our Thomas will behave himself with lovely Helen here." The lady gave a polite nod in my direction.

"Yes, I think that would be a splendid idea. This way." Mother gestured to the direction of the sitting room, and threw a cautionary glance at me before following the older couple.

Mr. Andrews stood for a few long moments, just looking me over before finally conversing with me.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you at last, Miss Barbour. I started to think we never would." He took my hand and kissed it. He had a strong, deep Irish accent that enveloped me as he spoke.

"It's lovely to meet you too. But I'm sure we would have finally spoke at one of Mother's outrageous Christmas get-togethers at some point though, wouldn't we?" I smiled like a bashful love-struck school girl. Especially when he let out a quiet laugh.  
"I would like to think so, Miss. It would be a shame to lose out on such a pretty acquaintance like yourself." He grinned. I inwardly squealed, but calmly hopped off the last step into the open hallway that was filled with the brightness of day. The door was still open, and outside my eyes caught a glint of red metal.  
A motorcar, parked out on the gravel drive. Father used to have a black motorcar, but he barely ever used it.  
"Is that your car?" I asked, walking outside. He followed behind.  
"Yes, why?" He replied.  
I reached the vehicle, and circled it like a vulture. It was obviously new, and I was instantly curious. "It's a rather good-looking motorcar, sir." I complimented. He half-smiled at me, and rested his hand on the paintwork.  
"She's good-looking, I agree. But she's a nightmare when it comes to starting her up." He laughed, rubbing his hand on the metal.  
"May I?" I didn't really ask; I was already opening the door.  
"If you really want to..."  
Mr Andrews stood in the open doorway whilst I sat down. I liked this. I hadn't been in a proper motorcar for years!

"So, where are we goin'?" I asked half-jokingly. Mr Andrews let out a sarcastic laugh.  
"What makes you think I'm taking you anywhere?" He questioned, leaning against the door frame.  
"Well, you must be doing _something _with me, that's why you came, isn't it?" I folded my arms. His dark brown eyes were creased in a slight frown. "Haha, You're funny." He told me, glancing back towards the house.  
"I know." I replied, stepping out of the car. I looked straight into his face, and he looked straight back into mine.  
"Who said anything about the reason I came here?" He challenged. My God, he was tall. With heels on, I only just reached above his shoulder!  
"No-one, I'm just guessing." I said, trying to beat him in the battle.  
"Well, maybe you should stop guessing." He won the fight, practically all the warmth gone from his voice and the softness gone from his eyes. His words struck me like a blow to the head; no-one had ever spoken to me like that before. "Well, I... I..." I had not the faintest idea of what to say,

"Tommie!" A voice called out from behind Mr Andrews, who was still standing directly in front of me. "I hope you're not intimidating our lovely Miss Helen here, are you, Thomas?" It was his Father.  
"No, why would I do that?" Mr Andrews replied innocently. They walked away together until they were out of earshot. Defeated, I walked back to the doorway of my home. As I did, I overheard 'Thomas' remark, "Is she interested in me or the car?"  
Ha. Well. Maybe he should stop presuming as well.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello! The story is about to begin! :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Titanic, Thomas Andrews or anyone related to him. Obviously.**_

* * *

_The Next Sunday_

It was uncharacteristically early for me to be awake, but for the last week I hadn't been able to sleep as well. Mother had thoroughly lectured me after the disastrous first meeting, and all I could think about were her words - "You are unbelievable! After all the hassle you cause, what gentleman would want to marry you?" Right now, Mother was still in bed. I had risen earlier and made myself a steaming cup of tea, to drink over the morning newspaper. My hair was plaited to mid-back length loosely, and I had a light robe thrown over my nightgown. At a more appropriate hour, I will ask for a bath to be run.

As I was finishing a random article on something I wasn't really reading, a sudden knock at the door made me jump. Why would anyone be calling upon us at this hour? A gentle rain had started to fall, casting a soft haze across the distance. I pulled my gown closer around my shoulders and the low-cut nightdress, and hurried to unlock the door. To my surprise, none other than Mr. Andrews stood before me!

"I'm sorry for the intrusion, Miss Barbour, but I need to talk-" Mr. Andrews started.  
"Shhh," I didn't want to wake Mother. "Mr. Andrews, what on earth are you doing here?"  
"I need to talk to you." He murmured, casting his glance to the ground.

"Well... would you like anything? Come in..." I took his wrist and guided him into the hallway, from the rain. We walked into the sitting room. "Would you like anything?" I asked sweetly.  
"No, thankyou," He replied. "Please, listen. I'm sorry about the other day. It wasn't at all like me. But, if you like, we could still go out on that drive..." He looked at me expectantly.

I didn't know if Mother would even allow me to go on my own, considering she barely lets me walk in the gardens by myself. But, Mother is asleep, and if I'm quiet...  
"Yes, I would like that... but you'll have to let me get dressed." I gestured to my nightclothes.  
"Of course. I'll just wait here." Mr. Andrews smiled.

I rushed to wake up Jane for her to dress me, and I was sure Mr. Andrews would have left before I came back. Nonetheless, he was still sitting there when I returned, reading the paper I had left on the coffee table. I left a note for Mother, who had miraculously still not stirred. Jane was to give it to her when she woke up.

"Are you ready to go?" Mr. Andrews asked.  
"Yes, I'm ready."

"Then let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hello everyone! Hope you're all doing OK :) Here's an update, hope you enjoy :)_**

* * *

The car ride passed in comfortable quietness, and the air of awkwardness between us seemed to pass. We made light talk about things like family and the weather. Mr. Andrews was taking me to his hometown, about half an hour away – Comber. The rain had started to subside by the time we had finished, and the clouds were giving way to the beautiful golden sun. A few early birds were walking to church in their Sunday best, raising their hats as we drove past. I hadn't been here since I was a child, but from what I remember, little had changed. Little shops and houses ran alongside narrow streets, surrounding big round greens where people would come out and play cricket or other games on. Also nearby was Strangford Lough. Mr. Andrews parked up not too far away and we walked along together to a bench near the water.

"Would you like to start over again? Maybe this time we could start off on the right foot." Mr. Andrews asked, extending out his arm to take my hand. I nodded happily, and he brushed his lips against my gloved knuckles gingerly.  
"How do you do, Miss?" He laughed, his eyes sparkling.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir. I must ask though, have we met before?" I feigned seriousness before breaking out into giggles.  
"I do believe we may have, Miss." He smiled. I could easily get lost in his voice and face.  
He turned away to face the Lough, which had rays of sun beaming off of its surface. A wave of melancholy came over his expression, as he watched the little boats and yachts bob in the distance.  
"What's wrong?" I murmured, leaning closer to him and placing my hand on his. He looked at me, giving me a half-smile.  
"Nothing's wrong. It's just being here, at home… I miss it." He sighed, glancing at our hands.  
"You know, when I was about 11, my very first boat sailed out from here. Across this very lough." Accomplishment rang out in his words.  
"What do you mean?" I wondered, not quite understanding.  
Mr. Andrews gave a low chuckle, smiling fully again. "Well, I came across a small rowboat, down by the water's edge, just rotting there. I asked all round, but no-body understood where it had come from, or who actually owned it. So, I rebuilt it." He finished proudly.  
"Mr. Andrews, that's-" I began to speak, but he put up his hand in protest.  
"Please, I think are able to talk on a first name basis now. Call me Thomas, at least."  
I blushed, smiling bashfully. "Well, Thomas, that's just… amazing. I've never known anyone like you." I patted his hand, feeling the warmth of his skin against the silky fabric of my gloves. It set my heart a-flutter.

After just one day, one conversation… I think I may be falling in love.


	5. Chapter 5

_August 1905_

Who knew what a hassle having two men courting you would be? Mother is making me choose between Henry and Thomas…. Dear Lord, help me. I feel love and affection for both gentlemen. I have built wonderful friendships as well, and I cannot bear to think that I may lose out on one of them… but there is more of a spark, a flame, with one more than the other. Last week Henry came and visited, and we strolled around the gardens, and as we did so…. As I heard him speak, all merged into one. I didn't feel myself hanging onto every word he said, I couldn't imagine myself getting lost in his world. Oh, my heart. It aches. I fear I may never speak to Mother again after what she is putting me through! She is insisting that I must marry soon, as I am "fast approaching 30". I just don't feel ready for this yet. Maybe… maybe, my mind is telling me, I should be with Thomas. A little voice inside my head is insisting for me to fall in love with him to the point of no return. I think I already am. So I'm sorry Henry, dearest, but…. I'm in love with Thomas. And I want him more than anything. I think I've made my choice…


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hello everyone! Hope you're all doing OK :) Thankyou to everyone reading! I'll try and update a bit more often ^_^_**

* * *

I told Mother my decision that evening. I think she agreed with me, although she was giving me a look that suggested she was planning for something. For what, I'm not sure, but today I received a surprise visit. From Thomas. Mother didn't seem all that shocked, however, and I wonder why. Had I of known, I would have made more of an effort to present myself. Jane had just left my curls flowing down my back today, with the front and sides pinned delicately out of the way. I was wearing a simple lingerie day dress, and I hadn't bothered to put an inch of make-up on! He didn't seem to care. After much needed persuasion, Mother allowed me and Thomas to walk alone in the gardens surrounding my home. There were huge plots of roses and tulips, with nearby hedges growing up to 10 feet tall. As it was the summer, everything was in full bloom and the colours were vivid under the brilliant sunshine.

"I'm sorry it's been a while since I've been able to see you." Thomas apologized, offering his arm to me. I linked my elbow with his as we walked slowly among the greenery. I could smell the subtle hints of cologne as I came in closer to him.

"It's fine, really. Surely you've been busy with work?" I said absent-mindedly.

"Among other things." He murmured. I looked at him curiously.

"Come with me, Thomas, I have somewhere I want to show you!" I suddenly announced, pulling his arm a little. I wanted to take him to the place where I had spent so many of my childhood days. I hadn't been there in so long, but I silently prayed that it would still be in the same way as it was before, when my Father was alive and would spend hours there as well. We used to call it our 'little hideaway', as Mother and the others had no idea where it was.

I led Thomas through a gap in the row of neatly trimmed bushes and through some thoroughly over-grown pathways, before reaching my final destination. A small meadow, full of daisies, next to a skinny little stream where now and then a fish would come darting down. I was pleased to know that it wasn't as badly treated as the journey here.

"So, you took me somewhere that made you happy…" I walked ahead of him, entering the little glade. "I wanted to show you somewhere of my own. I used to spend so much time here when I was little. My father used to bring me. It's been so long now…" I explained, trailing off at the end. I kept my back towards Thomas as I thought of all the memories that I had here, and how life was when my father had time to be with me. I couldn't cry now! I could feel my eyes start to well up, so I tried to conceal it with my best efforts.

"Helen…"

"I'm fine. I just… this place. I used to love it here so much." I looked at him as he walked towards me. He didn't say anything, but gently gathered me up in his arms. I rested my cheek against his chest, and felt his breathing and heart beats quicken.

"How long has it been since you were truly happy, Helen?" He whispered into my hair. I tightened my grip on his jacket, letting out a little sigh.  
"I don't know." I murmured.  
He gingerly lifted my chin towards his, until his warm breaths were breezing over my lips. He paused, resting a hand on the back of my neck. I nudged forward, and our lips were pressed together – with a mild sort of urgency about it. My breathing hitched slightly as Thomas ran his fingers through my hair and down my back, as I looped my arms around his neck. I never wanted to leave his embrace again; it was over all too fast. As our lips parted, our noses rested together.  
"I want to make you happy, Helen. Please let me…" Thomas quietly pledged. And, of course, I was going to let him. How could I ever be happy without him?


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyo everyone! A longer update! Angst is gonna go down. Reviews are very welcome! :3**

**I still own nothing, only the story**. :)

* * *

March 1906

I had returned that evening with an overwhelming sense of ease and comfort within me. Mother seemed to sense it too. I daren't explain to her what had gone on between me and Thomas - I could barely explain it to myself! But, Lord, how I was in love! I don't think I've ever been so... struck, by someone. I wanted to pour my affections out to every soul who ventured near! I felt as though I would never be happy again unless I could spend every waking moment in his presence and his embrace.

But with my great love for Thomas came a necessity to be patient. I was constantly counting down to the second I could be with him next. We had constant letters sent to each other, making us one bit closer to each other every time we did meet. I was pleased in knowing that tonight I would get to spend time with both him and his family at the dinner I was attending later on. My mother would also be going.

We departed from the house at about 4pm. The sky was slowly descending into dusk. I wore a pale blue gown, embellished with beads of sea green. My hair was swept up, and around my neck hung a long silver necklace adorned by little charms. Mother on the other hand, wore a silky black dress, trimmed with white lace. Her dark hair was pinned closely to her head, in tradition of the previous century.

The fresh green lawn and blossoming flowers on approaching the Andrews family home, Ardara, was a comforting sight. Mother kept me closely at bay, and as the great doors flew open in greeting I was thankful, for I felt like simply running into the building and never leaving the occupants' presence.

A servant met us at the door, and brought us quickly through to the sitting room, where everyone was arranged. "Oh, Mr and Mrs Andrews, what a pleasure to see you!" Mother boomed, greeting Thomas' parents in turn. Thomas smiled across at me, his chocolate eyes gleaming with happiness. Beside him sat his older brother, John. I had met him before; we shook hands in mutual respect. I hadn't met his sister Eliza before, but with the enthusiasm she greeted me with you would have thought we were old friends.

"Oh! So you are Helen?" Eliza asked, taking my hand in hers.

"I am. You are Eliza?" I replied, blushing slightly at her already knowing of me.

"Oh, dear, you can call me Nina! I've heard all about you!" She laughed. Before I could proceed the conversation further, the whole room was interrupted by the call for us to sit for dinner.

I was sat next to Mother, with Thomas seated opposite me. The crisp white table cloth was soon swathed with all different sorts of food, drink and decoration. I found myself more engaged with silently exchanging looks with Thomas than actually tucking into the dishes pressed in front of me.

"So, Elizabeth! How long do you think it'll be until you lose your dear daughter to marriage?" Laughed Thomas' father. My mother put on a sickly sweet smile as she answered.

"Well, watching these two, I doubt it shall be long." She chirped.

I shrunk down in my seat, wishing the ground to swallow me whole. Thomas cast a comforting glance towards me. My cheeks burned furiously. As the meal progressed, more talk was thrown in about the status of the relationship between myself and Thomas. It all passed by rather quickly, and as much as enjoyed being with these people, I was exhausted by the constant chatter. Soon, we were all back in the sitting room, mumbling over coffee and tea.

"I think I'm going to take one last stroll outside for fresh air before it gets dark," Thomas stood, walking to where I was seated. "Care to join me?"

Mother cast a quick glance in my direction and raised her eyebrows, but did not protest. So I also stood and proceeded back out to the gardens with him. I had my arm looped with his, and we walked casually and quietly to the gazebo not too far from the house. The setting sun cast long shadows across the lawn, and the golden chandeliers from inside cast a mellow glow. We both found ourselves on a wooden bench, facing away from the windows and prying eyes.

"Thomas..." I leant into his shoulder as he settled beside me. He drew my chin up so I could look into his face. I reached further and pressed my lips to his, savouring the velvet touch.

"Helen, maybe they're right."

"What?" I mumbled, confused.

"Marriage… us. I see no reason not to anymore." He shuffled away, enveloping my hand in his, warming them.

"Thomas…" I gazed at him, my mind adrift.

"Marry me."

I gave a small laugh at his preposition. Surely he was joking?

"What… Thomas?" I stuttered, standing from the bench in front of him.

"Helen, what's stopping you? I'm being completely serious. Marry me." He rose too, brushing his fingers down my cheek.

"Thomas, I don't know what to say…" I turned away.

"I understand, Helen…" I heard him whisper. My heart was aching. I wanted to run to him and shower him with every affection in the world. But I didn't.

Defeated, he walked away.


	8. Chapter 8

**Heyo everyone! Reviews are very welcome! :3 if you read the original fic, you'd notice that I'm once again including parts of the real-life letter. **

**I still own nothing, only the story**. :)

* * *

Mother and I left promptly afterwards. I don't know what Thomas did, after my little… stunt. I don't know what I'm doing. I am completely and utterly in awe of him, I DO want to marry him. But when the words were finally said, I was paralysed. I suppose that is just one of my many admirable traits. As soon as I get close to someone, I push them away.

In the early evening the next day, I received a little cream envelope. I had no doubts about the identity of the sender. Excusing myself from dinner, I tucked away on the window seat in my bedroom, groggy from my night of sleepless thoughts. I read the carefully written words by the gradually diminishing daylight. Rain crackled across the rolling hills and down over the shining glass; fitting, for my mood.

_My dear Nellie,_

_I cannot tell you how much it grieves me to feel that I frightened or gave you annoyance last night… for one moment thought that we did not understand each other… or that you did not love me…_

I inwardly whimpered at the possibility of Thomas thinking that I did not love him. The thought of him not being mine for the rest of time made my heart echo with pangs of grief, and I knew then that I had to find some way to sort this out… but he'll be at work today. I couldn't go by normal working hours, for he simply did not adhere to them. As far as I am aware, he spends tonight and tomorrow with his family at their home in Comber. That was where I needed to be.


	9. Chapter 9

**Heyo everyone! Look who's baaaack! Finally, a longer update! Reviews are very welcome! :3**

**I still own nothing, only the story**. :)

* * *

I rushed out of my darkening bedroom and down the stairs, throwing on little more than a shawl over my cream day dress. My shoes weren't ideal for the weather, but I wasn't intending on walking anyway – I would drive. I knew it didn't take long for Thomas to drive from Belfast to Comber after work, so surely from here it wouldn't be long either. I ran through the route from my here to there in my mind, desperately clinging onto whatever recollection came to me. If my older brother was here, I would surely use his car, but as he was in Glasgow, all we had was the car Father had left after his death. The car hadn't been used for a while, so I wasn't sure if it had petrol or something left in it, but I'd soon find out. I couldn't be bothered to venture back and explain to Mother my situation – I was ready and anxious to bolt out the door. I quietly unlatched the lock and stepped outside, the sudden sheet of rain hitting me a shock to the system. The door was shut and abandoned in a blink; I sped over the driveway to the little shelter where Father used to park his automobile. It still had a promising gleam about it. Clambering about the front, I switched and fiddled until it shuddered to life. Lurching forward, the car stuttered down the rest of the drive and onto the main road. Luckily, the road had no-one else on it. I suspect if it had, there would have been a few more accidents than I would like to experience in my life.

I thanked God when I saw the little houses of Comber coming into view, and by the dim light still left I could see that the streets were practically deserted. The whole town seemed to be empty, save for a few late-comers from work and some stumbling fellow who had clearly had too much to drink. The rain hadn't shown any signs of letting up, but the engine of the car had. It slowly wheezed and came to a stop on a cobbled road to the side of a village green. I sat for a second, begrudging myself for not even bringing a coat. But I remembered that I had a task to complete. Besides, walking would probably be better now than sitting in a worn down car. Reluctantly, I pushed open the door, and dropped down onto the pavement, gasping quietly when the cold rainwater soaked my feet and ankles. I looked up at the sky mournfully, suddenly doubtful of my whole mission. Would Thomas even want to see me after my rejection? I prayed frantically that he would. The inky blackness and absence of stars did little to comfort me, but thankfully the rain became less and less. I spied a bench across the muddy field, under the modest cover of a tree. I had no idea where to go or who to see. What had I hoped? That I would suddenly run into Thomas and that everything would be okay again? Stupid, stupid, stupid.

I squelched through the green and collapsed onto the bench, angry at myself, at everything. I tugged my shawl closer around me, and my hair drooped from their grips and soaked curls tumbled down onto my chest and shoulders. Loneliness had washed over me, leaving me cold and melancholy. A few tears escaped from my eyes as I drew myself closer, tucking my knees up and hugging them. In the distance, I heard a mumble of a car. Someone with better luck than I, probably. And a decent amount of fuel. The moon did nothing to illuminate the grounds, but a few streetlights nearby cast long shadows over the grass and pavement. Headlights, however, suddenly illuminated the whole area, gazing harshly upon me. They flickered off in an instant,and the car slowed to a halt near my own. I panicked, and made a desperate attempt to look more respectable and come up with a reasonable excuse. A tall figure emerged from the car, features invisible and silent. I wanted to make an escape and run, but I couldn't find it in me. Maybe I didn't have the strength.

"Helen?"

It was him. He was calling me. He was there.

"Thomas?" I called back, untucking myself and standing. As he passed through a stream of light from a streetlamp, I saw his face lit up. I ran over to him, as fast as my legs could carry me. I buried my face in his chest, and his hand trailed my back cautiously. He undid the buttons on his overcoat and enveloped me, my arms around him and his body against mine. I was probably the most sorry looking thing he had ever seen!  
"Helen... Nellie, what on _earth _do you think you're doing?" He scolded urgently, fingers playing with my messy curls.  
"I was looking for you!" I exclaimed, letting out a quiet sob.  
"Oh God, Helen... why?"  
"Thomas, I'm sorry... I shouldn't have acted the way... the way I did. Please... don't leave me. God knows how much I need you..." I involuntarily started crying, and Thomas pushed me away slightly so he could look at me better. "I love you, Thomas! I love you! Please, please forgive me. Thomas... Tommie, marry me." I blurted out, thoughts racing.  
"I should really be the one to say that, Helen," He murmured, amused. He swept me up, and I held on to him dearly. Tenderly, and gingerly at first, we kissed. I refused to let him stop this time, and his soft embrace and touch filled me with warmth again. He was glorious. And he was mine.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hello everyone! Short and sweet. :3_**

**_I do not own Thomas Andrews or anyone related to him.  
I hope you enjoy, and please rate/review! =)_**

* * *

"As long as we're quiet, we shouldn't be disturbed." Thomas walked into the sitting room, holding two steaming mugs. He'd brought me with him to Ardara. I was sat on the plush sofa in front of a fire, and was soon joined by Thomas.

"Are you sure you are alright? Helen, you shouldn't-" He began, drawing me closer to him.

"I would not have you think that I didn't love you a moment longer." I stated, eyes fixed on the flames before me. I felt Thomas shuffled away, and turned to face him. He was searching through his coat pockets carefully.

"Speaking of which..." He pulled out a velvet box, small and crimson in colour. "I did intend to give this to you before, but..."

My eyes brightened as he opened the lid. A ring, of sapphire and diamond, set in silver, sat glinting from inside. I took it out, admiring it in the palm of my hand.  
"It's beautiful." I breathed, glancing towards Thomas, who was watching me intently. He took the ring back, and knelt down in front of me.

"May I?" He inquired, smiling, taking my left hand in his. I let out a small laugh, nodding my approval. The ring slipped delicately onto my finger, shining promisingly in the dim room. Thomas pressed a tender kiss to the back of my hand, lingering there momentarily.

"Are you tired?" He asked, settling himself beside me again. I leant my head on his shoulder, sighing deeply and contentedly.  
"A little. Are you?" I mumbled, letting out a small yawn.

"Mmm. I suppose we should get you to bed then, shouldn't we?" A small smile played on his lips.

"Won't your parents mind?" I gasped.

"No. Come on." He stood, tugging at my hand. I obliged, allowing him to lead me upstairs to one of the spare bedrooms.  
"Sleep well, Helen." Thomas met me at the door. I stepped towards him, stretching up on my toes to give a small kiss. We both stood for a minute, happy in each other's company and warmth.

"Goodnight, Tommie."


	11. Chapter 11

**_Hello everyone; two updates in a day! Wow! ;)_**

**_DISCLAIMER: Fiction! As always, I don't own anything to do with Titanic, Thomas Andrews, or any other members of his family. Thankyou for reading, I hope you enjoy! _**

* * *

I awoke the next morning to the sweet sound of birdsong resounding through the spring air. It seemed like everything was coming to life again. I laid in bed for what felt like hours, just enjoying the warm sun coming through the window and the comfort and happiness surrounding me. Eventually I sat up, stretching out my tired limbs, and glanced at the clock ticking away on the mantelpiece. Quarter to nine. Swinging myself out of bed, I fumbled over to the dressing table, hoping to make myself look more presentable. I almost fainted at my reflection. My unruly curls were springing in every direction, and my eyes were puffy and tinged with red. I worked to unravel the tangled mess diligently, until a knock on the door pulled my attention away. I called for whoever it was to enter, and Thomas' mother Eliza walked in.

"Oh my dear, what a night you seem to have had!" She exclaimed, setting down a small pile of clothes at the foot of the bed. "Thomas told me about it... you must really love him, to go off like that." I turned to give a pitiful half-smile.  
"I really do, Mrs Andrews."  
Her face seemed to be beaming at my confession.  
"Oh, look at you. Let's get you cleaned up." She ducked out of the room for a minute, before returning with a small jug of water and a cloth. She beckoned me to come sit with her. As I reached for the cloth, Eliza must have noticed my ring. She grabbed my hand, looking at it curiously.

"Goodness gracious! Helen, are you engaged?" She gasped, seemingly searching me with big eyes. I looked back at her, confused.  
"Tommie and I... we're engaged." Didn't he tell her that? Eliza's warm smile turned into huge grin, and she almost jumped up from next to me.  
"You're marrying my Tommie? Oh, that is _delightful_! Oh my dear, get dressed into these," she patted the clothes she had previously brought with her. "I just need a moment!"  
And with that, she rushed out the room, closing the door behind her. I laughed with relief. Eliza's reaction was a good sign, I thought. I picked up the clothes she had left behind. There was a dress, some clean stockings and shoes. I was still in the day dress from yesterday. My shoes were tucked neatly next to the bed, in all their mud-covered glory. I groaned at the prospect of having to clean them off.

As soon as I was as clean as I could get myself, I shrugged the clean dress over my head and shoulders. It was soft and airy, and a light lilac colour. I buttoned up the front of the blouse, and ran my fingers over the white lace that ran down the front and adorned the collar. My hair still fell freely about my face and back, but I would think of something to do about that later, as another knock sounded from the door. I walked over and opened it, and Thomas appeared before me. It seemed like he had not long woken either, or just hadn't slept at all. His hair was brushed back in waves, and he wasn't wearing a suit jacket or waistcoat; just his white shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow. Thomas looked like how I imagined him when he told me his stories of working his way through the shipyard, particularly as a riveter. There were pencil smudges on his hand, and his face softened into a warm greeting. I stepped aside to let him in, and shut the door again.  
"You look beautiful," he breathed. I took both his hands in mine and pulled him closer, reaching up to kiss him gently. "Good morning, sweetheart." He murmured happily.  
"Good morning." I whispered against his cheek. Stubble tickled me faintly. He held me for some time, before stepping back and looking deeply into my eyes.  
"Helen, why did you fall in love with me?" Thomas took hold of both my shoulders.  
"What? Why would you ask that?" I stumbled over my words.  
"Last night, you risked yourself to come find me. It made me realise... how... brash, I've been to you."  
"Tommie..."  
"Do you know why I was how I was when we first met, Helen?" He dropped his head to stare at the floor.  
"Why?" I frowned.  
"I was... I don't know... afraid? Of falling in love? Or something like that... work is all I have known, Helen. I thought that having someone else would... distract me, in a way. I suppose I was right," He looked back up and chuckled airily. "But it's worth it; I would never trade you to become the greatest shipbuilder in the world." Thomas stated quietly. I was speechless. I opened my mouth to say something, but he stopped me.  
"You don't need to say anything."  
"I know I don't. But I want to, Tommie. I don't care how it _used _to be. I don't. It doesn't matter if you're not the best shipbuilder in the world. Because you're mine. That is what I care about." As I finished, I kissed him again. Longer, more passionately. He nudged me back, until I was against the hard, cool wood panelling. His hand trailed my neck gingerly, as I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Helen?" He whispered between kisses.  
"Yes?"  
"Marry me soon." Thomas murmured.  
I agreed.


End file.
